


Percy Jackson and the Stories of being a Certain Author's Ship Whore

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS ALL HAPPINESS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no one dies, shipwhore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: These are all One-shots and each chapter is Percy being with any male The Author feels is worthy of Percy's love.





	Percy Jackson and the Stories of being a Certain Author's Ship Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Luke x Percy = Lukercy~

An alarm broke the sweet silence of sleep.

The blond, though still having his eyes close, reached for the side his husband should have been on. Reluctantly opening his eyes when he didn't feel lover anywhere beside him, he looked around the dark bedroom. He was alone for there was nobody else in the room except him. And although it was 7 AM, the sky was still dark because of gloomy rain clouds. That made him chuckle a bit. Today of all days the sky had to be dark and gloomy.

Luke hissed a bit as he tried to sit up on the bed. His arms were sore from yesterday's work out and he had hoped maybe Percy would have stayed by his side so that he could feel the other's warmth. Maybe even listen to his heartbeat. But Luke knew how Percy's ADHD would not keep him in bed for long. He looked around once more for his cane and found it right beside his side of the bed with a note.

_You should stop leaving this anywhere you want. It's not helping the healing process._

Luke smiled and put the note on the night stand and turned off the stupid loud alarm. He grunted a bit as he lifted himself off the bed, using the cane as support. Damn legs. If it hadn't been for that reckless, drunk driver from a few years ago, he wouldn't have been in this position. Luke shook his head and headed towards the door.

He didn't have any memories before the accident. Just the memory of Percy crying over his body. When he had woken up, there he was again. Percy was right there beside him, telling him how he was in a coma for almost a year. And although Luke didn't really remember him, Percy still stayed by his side and did the best he could to help him with his recovery.

He didn't know what he would have done without Percy.

Opening the door, Luke walked out to see if his lover was close by. Apparently not, but he did hear noise coming from downstairs. Maybe he was in the kitchen, Luke thought to himself. He began to walk down the stairs, but stopped as he heard Percy's voice. Sounded like he was talking to someone.

"No, Annabeth, he doesn't remember... Of course i'm sure"

Remember? Who doesn't remember what?

"No, I'm not coming back. He needs me. And I need him. You know that, Wise Girl."

Wise Girl.. Annabeth. Coming back? Luke felt so confused. Was Percy going to have to leave him? No. 

"Half-Blood has new Heroes besides me. Also, you know they've made me a traitor anyway."

No No No

He cannot leave. Luke couldn't allow it. Percy was right. Luke needed him. He couldn't do anything without him. He would be all alone. So lonely without his Sea Prince.

Sea Prince? Where did that come from?

"P-Pierce.." Luke croaked. God, he felt the tears in his eyes.

There was silence. 

And then Luke heard the beep of the phone. Percy must have hung up on this Annabeth person. Not even a good bye to her. 

He heard foot steps and silence once more. Luke couldn't help to walk towards the kitchen. He called out.

"Percy?"

"Hey, hey. What are you doing up, Mr. Castellan? You hungry? I made some blueberry pancakes."

Luke should have spoken, should have replied. But he couldn't. In front of him was his lover. His beautiful angel. Sea green eyes. A slight tan from jogging every morning when the sun rose. Soft silky black hair. Yes. This was his angel. One would feel silly having to limp quickly towards someone instead of taking it easy like he remembered his Doctor telling him.

But he couldn't. It was Percy. His lover. His husband. 

And he belonged to Percy just as much as he belonged to Luke.

Percy welcomed the hug with open arms and Luke couldn't resist. Dropping his cane, he practically tackled the man in front of him. Both fell onto the floor and stayed there what Luke thought must have been hours, but he knew that was stupid, and he was grateful that Percy hadn't tried to get up. He understood him. Understood that sometimes Luke needed this. Needed him.

Percy ran his fingers through the blond locks of hair.

"Lu-"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I really, really love you."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"Please." Luke choked.

"Please what?"

"Please don't leave me."

"Oh, darlin'.." Percy sat up and laid Luke's head on his lap. "You know I would never. Unless I have to go to work, but you know I would never leave you."

"Yes. Yes, I know. Its just that.." His words trailed off.

"How about those pancakes, hm?"

"Yes, please." Luke nodded and accepted Percy's help to stand. He picked up his cane along the way.

"Luke?" Percy turned to look up at his husband.

"Yes, my love?"

"Happy Anniversary." He leaned up to give his lover a kiss.

Luke wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed back just as lovingly.

 

"Happy Anniversary"

**Author's Note:**

> HI, LOOK ANOTHER SERIES! I SHOULD BE TRYING TO WORK ON THE ONES I HAVE BUT OH WELL.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS WILL ALL BE FLUFFNESS. CUZ I WRITE A LOT OF SAD ONES. FLUUUUUUUFFNESS
> 
> Enjoy~ Love you all!


End file.
